


Cardboard box

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Dream, Angst, Angst and Crack, Cardboard Box, Crack, Dream Smp, Dream is sad, Dream sad, Homeless Dream, M/M, Oneshot, Technoblade and Dream, abandoned, box - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dream x technoblade, homeless, implied - Freeform, sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Techno finds Dream in a cardboard box..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/ Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 666





	Cardboard box

**Author's Note:**

> Angst boyssss

Dream's head hung down, him dragging a cardboard box, not feeling happy. Dream did once have a home was the thing, that was gone now though, and now he just took advice from Technoblade. He found himself a cardboard box, leaving it in the forest, the box being quite large. Dream then got inside of the box, curling up into a ball, taking his mask off. Dream hid inside of his green hoodie, sniffing, cuddling himself for some sort of comfort. Dream hadn't slept in a long time, it had been much longer than usual, and he was ready to just pass out.

Tears slowly fell from his green eyes, whimpering a bit, missing the warmth of his two best friends.. Those two best friends though weren't his best friends anymore though, the originals had fallen apart, it wasn't the same anymore. Dream was all alone, he discarded his own base, and he discarded the community house. He wandered the SMP restless, no one being able to see the bags under his eyes, the pain in his green eyes. There was a time when those green eyes shined brighter than any emerald, but now they had grew dark, a dull dark green, symbolizing his pain.

Dream closed his eyes tightly, the tears still falling, trying to get some rest for once. As Dream drifted off into sleep, a certain pink haired male walked through the forest, noticing the box. It wasn't normal to find a random cardboard box by some trees, in the shadows, so he approached it with caution. He peeked in, eyes widening at the pitiful sight of Dream. Techno's homeless joke was simply a joke, he didn't think Dream was ACTUALLY homeless, and the sight in the box hurt his heart. He had a stone heart, but this sight, this sight left a crack in it, him frowning. Dream was just curled up in a ball, hugging himself, tear stained cheeks, Techno releasing a small 'aw'. 

Techno bent down, reaching his hand over, touching Dream's shoulder. The red eyed male lightly shook Dream, Dream groaning a bit, slowly getting up, hair covering his eyes. He looked at Techno, blinking, trying to regain all his senses, the large figure of Technoblade slowly setting in. He gasped, eyes widening at the sight of the other, of all the people on this server, why did It have to be Techno to find him like this!? Dream turned away, looking away from the other, hugging his knees, "..go ahead, make fun of me.." Dream muttered, hiding his face into his arms. 

Techno sighed deeply, smiling a bit, "Dream.. I didn't think you were ACTUALLY homeless, that was just a joke.. now that I know, I won't make fun of you, Dream." Techno stood back up. "Well.. I was just listening to you.. I found a cardboard box.." Dream muttered, Techno shaking his head, moving to pick the other. "i- hEY-!" Dream yelled, Techno picking him up, holding him in his arms, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." Techno told the other. Dream got all squirmy, telling Techno to put him down, Techno holding onto him, no emotion in his expression. Dream after a while tired himself out, Techno walking through the nether portal with Dream, back to his own winter home. 

Techno soon entered the home, Philza and Tommy inside, only to see Technoblade holding an angry looking Dream. He put Dream down, only for Dream to attempt to get out the house, only for Techno to scoop him back up. "Dream. Dont be stubborn, you're staying here now." Techno told the other, closing the door, "Don't make me replace the door with an iron one." Techno threatened. "I'M not afraid of iron doors!" Dream hissed at the other. "Why don't we test that?" Techno said, Dream frowning, voice lowering, "Please no..." Techno laughed at the other, "That's what I thought."

Techno then turned to look at Phil and Tommy, the two staring at Dream and Techno. "Say hello to your new roommate." Tommy and Phil looked confused once the other said that, looking at Dream who was sitting on the floor. "Wait a minUTe- Dream! SHOW ME YOUR FACE!!!" Tommy grinned, Dream's eyes widening, further hiding his face with his hoodie. Techno pushed his younger brother away, "here Dream." Techno passed Dream's mask that he had gotten, Dream putting the mask on quickly.. "nOOooO!!!!! my chance to see his face is gone!" Tommy whined, "wait- whaT thE FUCK! Techno why is he here!??!?!" Tommy shouted, "yoU SON OF A BITCH!" Tommy went over to Dream, "I'm gonna fuck you up, you green son of a bitch, statistics mOTHERFUCKER!" Tommy went to hit Dream, Techno quickly pushing Tommy away. "Tommy- stop it, stop. he's our new roommate whether you like it or not. this is beneficial Tommy." Techno told the other, Phil walking over to stop Tommy, Techno looking at Dream.

Dream was silent, he looked at Techno, "how is this beneficial!? you have a wrongen in your 'ome!" Tommy shouted. "1) we have Dream 2) you can get your disc back maybe 3) he can help us get revenge on L'Manberg." Techno explained, patting Dream on the head, "oo.. that's truE!! DreAM, MY FRIEND!! ME GUSTA!!!" Dream turned to look at Tommy next, tensing up at his head being pat. Dream frowned more, getting up, trying to leave the door once again, only for Techno to scoop him up. "Dream, you leave me no choice, i'm going to carry you like a kitten." Techno muttered, Dream's eyes widening, "wH- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?! LIKE A KITTEN!!?? PUT ME DOWN!" Dream shouted, the three in the room laughing, "sTOPP! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Dream quickly hid his face in the others chest, embarrassed. 

"Welcome to your new home, Dream."

-The End-


End file.
